


Verspilde Kogels

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Quatre neemt een loopje met het gezegde ‘Houd je vrienden dichtbij. Houd je vijanden noch dichterbij.’ Geen romantiek. Gedachten over vrienden, vijanden, overtuiging, zorgen, oorlog en pacifisme. OC–sterfte.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wasting Bullets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256693) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



“‘Houd je vrienden dichtbij. Houd je vijanden noch dichterbij.” is wat ze zeggen. Wie de _ze_ die dat voor het eerst hadden bedacht ook geweest mochten zijn, ze hadden het vast niet op deze manier bedoeld.

Quatre verving voorzichtig de met bloed doordrenkte verbanden met nieuwe. Zijn patiënt kreunde, een hoog, ijl geluid dat zich maar nauwelijks hoorbaar kon maken, en opende zijn ogen tot bloeddoorlopen spleetjes. Quatre mocht dan zachtaardig zijn, de wonden van de man waren alles behalve dat. De ogen rolden rond tot ze hem vonden, en voor het eerst zag Quatre dat ze bruin waren. Bruin als die van een gewonde hond die zijn baasje smeekten alles weer goed te maken.

_Nee Quatre, denk niet zo,_ zei hij tegen zichzelf.

‘Shh...’ Quatre legde een hand op ’s mans blonde krullen en streelde ze zoals een moeder zou doen. ‘Het is goed. Ik ben bij je, ik zorg wel voor je.’

De bruine ogen sloten en verlosten Quatre van de bange knoop in zijn maag en de strakke band rond zijn borst. Hij was niet herkend voor wie hij was; een Gundam piloot. Een vriend en bondgenoot van degene die hem dit had aangedaan.

Het zou de stemming maar hebben bedorven. En waarvoor? Het maakte niet uit wie zijn wonden verzorgde, toch? Het enige dat uitmaakte was hoe ze verzorgd werden. Quatre verzorgde ze zo zachtaardig als hij kon. Het maakte niet uit dat hij zo minder efficiënt was; de man was al te ver heen geweest toen Quatre hem had gevonden. Wat uitmaakte, was dat de soldaat niet alleen zou hoeven sterven. Hij zou iemand aan zijn zijde hebben. Het maakte niet uit dat het een vijand was. Wat uitmaakte was dat hij zich niet eenzaam zou voelen. Niet zoals Quatre.

Niet voor de eerste keer vroeg Quatre zich af waarom hij het deed. Vijanden maken, hen bevechten... en zich dan zorgen om hen maken en de wonden behandelen die hij ze had toegebracht. De medische aandacht die hij besteedde aan de schade hielp niet bepaald om zijn schuldgevoel te verlichten. Het feit dat er wonden _waren_ die hij moest dichtnaaien maakte het alleen maar duidelijker dat ze er helemaal niet hoorden te zijn.

Deed hij het omdat hij dit niet wist? Quatre keek naar de zweetdruppels die vormden op het gezicht van zijn patiënt, zijn vijand. Hij depte ze op met een koele, natte doek. Nee. Het was hem verteld voor hij ooit bloed had doen vloeien. Hij voelde het iedere keer dat hij gedwongen was iemand te doden omdat ze zich niet over wilden geven wanneer hij ze dat vraagde. In de hitte van de strijd was er gewoon geen tijd... geen tijd om het uit te leggen... geen tijd om een geschil op te lossen... geen tijd om je te bedenken... geen tijd om nog eens stil te staan bij wat je deed. Ze hoorden niet te vechten, als ze dingen op wilden lossen. Maar op de een of andere manier waren ze gedwongen te vechten. Ze konden niet stoppen; de Gundam piloten noch de soldaten. Als ze niet door de wereld om hen heen het slagveld op werden gedwongen, deden hun eigen geesten het wel voor hen.

Quatre geloofde dat ze niet hoorden te vechten. Maar hij was gedwongen te vechten. Wanneer hij vocht, probeerde hij het goed te maken. Alle kampen vochten immers voor hetzelfde doel. De ander te overtuigen dat zij gelijk hadden, en dat zij degene waren die hun zin moesten krijgen. Het was op een bepaalde manier zo kinderachtig... Quatre was altijd geleerd dat ieder kleuter een klap kon uitdelen, maar dat er twee wijze mannen nodig waren om dingen uit te praten. Maar praten met iemand die klappen uitdeelde had niet gewerkt. Dus had hij besloten dat hij hen zou slaan om hen te dwingen dingen uit te praten. Dus in weze hielp het zijn geweten te sussen om zich zorgen te maken over de vijanden die hij had verslagen. Wanneer ze klaar waren met vechten kon hij met hen praten. Of tenminste zorgen dat ze niet onnodig zouden lijden. Quatre vond dat zijn vijanden dat net zo min verdienden als zijn vrienden.

Ze vochten immers voor dezelfde reden. In zekere zin waren ze het al eens. De rest was gewoon een kwestie van de dingen op en rijtje zetten, van elkaars standpunt leren begrijpen, van acceptatie en onderhandeling. Het vechten vooraf was nutteloos... het zou niet nodig moeten zijn, want dat was het niet. Maar tenzij iedereen dat samen zou beseffen, zou niemand het beseffen.

Voor hem lag een van de mannen die Heero’s been verwond hadden. Quatre had de man op zijn beurt naar de poort van de dood gestuurd. En nu zorgde hij dat zijn slachtoffer niet meer zou hoeven lijden dan nodig was terwijl hij de laatste afstand ernaartoe en erdoorheen aflegde.

De man met de bloeddoorlopen ogen en het haar doorweekt met nog meer bloed zou hem koud moeten laten. Bloed wiste zo gemakkelijk de bruine ogen en de gouden gloed van zijn krullen. Bloed wiste zo gemakkelijk het verschil tussen vriend en vijand. Want bloed kwam van diep van binnen, en daar waren ze allemaal gelijk. Quatre’s vijanden geloofden net zozeer in hun doelen als zijn vrienden deden. Hun bloed vloeide net zo rood.

Het was tijdverspilling voor Quatre om naast een stervende soldaat te zitten om zijn heengaan te verlichten. Hij had belangrijker zaken aan zijn hoofd dan het welzijn van zijn vijand. Heero was gewond geraakt. Noin en Pagan zouden onderhand wel met hem klaar zijn. Ze zouden spoedig willen vertrekken. Misschien hinkte Heero nu wel naar hem toe om hem dat te vertellen.

Wat de reden ook was, Quatre kon het niet zeggen. Hij voelde zich teveel afgestompt om Heero’s gezicht en gang goed af te lezen op tekenen van iets anders dan de overduidelijke uitputting. Ongevoelig, maar helder. Hij kon het pad dat voor hen lag heel duidelijk zien.

Quatre _geloofde._ Hij geloofde net als Heero en de andere piloten geloofden, en zoals hun tegenstanders geloofden. Ze waren allemaal overtuigd dat ze het juiste deden, hoe ze dat ook deden. Ze gaven om de uitkomst van hun acties, om het bereiken van hun doelen. Alle kampen wilden de anderen tot hun manier van denken doen overgaan. Voor Quatre betekende dit dat hij liever zijn vijanden hielp begrijpen waarom de koloniën hun vrijheid moesten krijgen en Romefeller zijn onderdrukkende regime moest opheffen, dan dat hij moest vechten om hen dat te laten accepteren en doen.

Quatre geloofde graag dat hij handelde met een zekere mate van zelfopoffering. Hij gaf niet zomaar om zijn idealen, hij gaf ook om de mensen aan wie hij ze wilde uitleggen. In ruil voor zijn zelfzuchtige ambitie om hen hun idealen tot de zijne te laten ombuigen, redde hij hen. Hij redde hen van de schade die hij hen zou moeten berokkenen als ze vochten.

Want dat was wat krijgers deden; ze redden. De Maganacs hadden hem geleerd dat als je moest vechten, dat je dan vecht om te beschermen, niet om schade aan te richten. Nooit om schade aan te richten. Het was een nadeel voor Quatre om berouw te voelen voor zijn tegenstanders, maar hij kon het idee te vechten zonder medeleven met zijn slachtoffers niet verdragen. Hij voelde liever het gewicht van iedere dood op zijn geweten drukken, dan dat hij zijn hart bevroor tot niets er meer in door kon dringen. Quatre kon zo niet vechten, kon zo niet leven. Quatre keek op naar Heero’s koude, donkere ogen en klemde zijn handen om de gebruikte verbanden om ze niet te laten trillen, tot het bloed van zijn vijand over zijn vingers stroomde. Het zou zijn dood worden.

Quatre was niet benieuwd naar Heero’s gedachten. Hij wist dat Heero dezelfde dingen dacht als hij. Hij geloofde ook dezelfde dingen. Het verschil tussen hen lag ergens anders. Heero’s manier van denken was die van een Gundam piloot. Je vecht nu, je praat later. Alleen, Heero had dat laatste deel vervangen met “je sterft voor de tijd om te praten komt”. Geen Gundam piloot kon Heero ervan overtuigen die denkwijze te veranderen, omdat ze allemaal tot op zekere hogte zo dachten. Zelfs Quatre. Ze konden hem niet helpen, omdat ze een deel waren van de reden dat Heero zo dacht.

Voor Heero waren de bezwaren - dat hij tijd verspilde, dat hij materiaal verspilde, dat het nadelig was om zijn tegenstander te geven - tot de regels gemaakt. Soms, wist Quatre, werd Heero kwaad op zichzelf omdat hij gaf om de gedachten van zijn vijanden. Soms maakte het Heero bang dat hij zo graag wilde dat zijn vijanden wisten wat hij dacht en waarom ze aan verschillende kanten stonden. Om de een of andere reden was het Heero niet toegestaan in zichzelf te geloven, om op de wijsheid van zijn instincten te vertrouwen.

Heero moest in die van een ander vertrouwen. Quatre glimlachte naar zijn donkere vriend, een zwak maar oprecht krullen van zijn lippen. Heero keek naar de gewonde man met een vlakke uitdrukking die niet langer een schild was, maar een leegte. Degene op Aarde waar Heero aan had gedacht was Relena Peacecraft. Quatre had haar nooit ontmoet, maar hij wist dat zij Heero kon helpen. Ze kon de hele wereld helpen. Als Quatre, die vocht om praten mogelijk te maken, het midden was, en Heero, die vocht zonder te mogen spreken het ene eind, dan was Relena Peacecraft, die weigerde te vechten en een voorbeeld stelde met haar praten, het andere eind.

Ze hadden de idealen van totaal pacifisme van de Peacecrafts nodig. Ze waren te diep weg aan het zinken in de waanzin van hun eigen gevechten. Iemand moest hen eruit trekken voor ze verdronken in al het bloed. Iemand die er nooit door was ontwijd, iemand die puur en sterk was en die de gebroken harten en geesten van zelfs de meest geharde strijders kon genezen. Ze hadden tijd nodig om in vrede te rusten, Quatre en Heero.

Het zou niet lang meer duren. Quatre vroeg zich af of zijn patiënt vredig zou sterven. Of er geen inwendige verwondingen waren die hij niet had kunnen vinden, die hem pijn bezorgden die hij niet langer kon uiten. Of er echt geen pijnstillers meer te vinden waren.

Hij kon niet uitmaken of Heero zich al deze dingen afvroeg toen hij vroeg: ‘Hij haalt het niet.’

Quatre schudde zijn hoofd.

Heero boog het zijne. Hij nam zijn pistool en richtte. Hij verspilde een kogel voor een vijand.


End file.
